The Types of Players
Summary A page containing some types of players you might encounter in-game. *These stereotypes do not apply to everyone and they are not serious representations of who people are. This is merely an overview of some common traits shared amongst players.* Press the Expand Button to see the majority of the content. To add stuff in please use the classic editor. Trash 'Newbies' *New. *Common. *The first to die. *Don't know how the game works. **Always ask "how to shoot" * Always charge at the start. * Will spam the chat when they get their first kill. 'Braggers/Flexers' * Never say anything other than "got em" or "got one" * Nuisances. * Mediocre to god skills. * Common. * Riflemen or rankers. * Frequently T-bag. ODers * Attempt to find a partner. ** Legendary. ** Trash to OK. ** Doubt you'll ever see one. 'Trash Cavalrymen' * Use cavalry whenever they can. * Are trash in skills. * Use all kinds of cavalry classes without any thought to their uses. * Are the first ones to charge. * Die when they approach the enemy. * Are shot easily. * Uncommon. * Can't hit a single guy with sword/lance throughout the game. * Can't attack while on horse. * Always hit an obstacle while riding a horse. 'Campers' * A person who thinks "Since their team is better, we should stay away." * Usually stay in groups, ranging from a few people to the whole team. * Camp for personal gain instead of helping the team with decent cover. * Try to camp multiple times until they beat the other team; * No variety of strategies, nor accepts any in the first place. * Sometimes camps a house by building a lot of barricades. * Uncommon. 'Breakers' * Can be any type of soldier, usually sappers. * Only appears on map with buildings. * Use their weapons to break as many structures as possible. * Can annoy teammates. * Among the first deaths. * Beginner in skills. * Rare. "Historians" * Attempts to tell people about history; ** Doesn't actually know anything; * Mediocre to expert; * Always exist every time someone starts to say stuff about war crimes; ** "BuT tHeRe WaS nO gEnEvA cOnVeNtIoN, aNd So nO WaR cRiMeS; * Common when pacifists exist. 'Raging Kids' *Always rage at people; *Types insults such as "n00bs" , "haxor'', "youre a *Beeep*"; *Will also use Gay as a insult they will call everything gay (i could add this to the Phantom forces kid because they are different breed of raging kids they also call the guns in the game GAY. *Beginner in skills; *Spams the chat; *Gets angry when they don't get their favorite map; *Terrible to Mediocre in skills; *Uncommon. Exploiters * Exploit to their benefit; * Beginner to mediocre; * Rare; * Usually dies miserably fighting much better players. AFKers (away from keyboard players) * Useless in skills; * Does nothing (really); * Often drags the match; * Why do these people exist? * Almost in every server; * The last to die; **'Fake AFKer' *** Those look like they are AFK, but they are ready to attack you when you get close. *** Those can also be really AFK, but they come back right when you are going to kill them. *** Very rare. *** Can clutch or die right away. Phantom Forces Kids * Whines for sprint, automatic guns, tanks and cars to be added. * Will call every object "gay". * Rarely uses melee weapons. * Constantly rage-quit. * Beginners. 'Unlucky Guys' * Usually die in the first minute. * Beginner to decent. * Stray from the team, or with a targeted group of players. * Always rushed by sappers or musketeers, or sniped by a rifleman. Clueless People * Mostly sappers. * Is oblivious to their surroundings. * Gets killed easily. * May rage. * Beginner in skills. * Half of the time goes solo and tries to build a base at some godforsaken place where it will take 50 years to find or gets killed doing so. * Rare. 'Cowards' * Any class. * Always retreat; ** Especially at low health. * Are bullied. * Extend the round. * Constantly surrender. * Beginner to mediocre. * Common. Blockers * Mostly sappers. * Always vote for maps with tons of buildings. * Build a lot of stuff to block the entrances. * Takes minutes to find them, also takes minutes to kill them. * When they are about to die, they sit in the corner blocking with their melee. * Usually attracts a group of people with them. * Mediocre to good. * Very rare. Spammers * Copy and paste repeated messages in chat. * Always annoy the entire server. * Usually get reported and banned. * Beginner in skills. * Common. "HACKER!" * Calls everyone a hacker. * Claims they did all the work when his team wins and gets 0 kills. * Blames it all on there team when they lose or die. * Rarely gets a kill. * Tries to target. * Beginner in skills. * Common. The "Roundshot Only" Guys * Hates people who use Canister shot. * Tries WAY too hard to hit that solo hussar from across the map. * Bullies anyone who thinks that the canister can be useful in certain situations. * Medium to pro in skills. * Rarely gets a kill with roundshot, but will glorify every single one. * Uncommon. Spanish Farmstead Voters * Always pick this map. * Always pick fights with people who hate it. * Noob-god in skills. * Uncommon. Artists * Always picks sapper. * Uses hammer or shovel to draw/write things. * Makes a swastika or writes swears. (or anything regarded as offensive) * Mediocre in skills. * Doesn't build anything useful, like cover. * Uncommon. Group Shouters * Always shouting their group name and forcing peoples to join their group. * Sometimes they gives their discord invitation. * Somewhat annoying sometimes because some group shouters can spam. * Newbie to pro. * Rare. * Always caps-lock. '"GG EZ"' * When they win, they always say: "gg, ez ez ez" or stuff. * They are very annoying if you are a member of the losing team. * Are mediocre to good in skills. * Common. Skirmishers The Good Skirmishers * Use tactics sometimes not understood, thus not properly able to be countered in some situations. * Can be really effective. * Usually out of sight. * Sometimes a strategist. * Mediocre to pro. * Rare. The Bad Skirmishers * Use predictable strategies. * Stay close to battle. * Tries to hide but fails. * Can't aim well which is particularly bad as a skirmishers first shot makes all the difference. * Beginner - Mediocre in skills. * Rare. Skir-''miss''-ers * Miss the broad side of a barn. * Hitting a horseman on his horse is pretty much impossible. * Beginner in skills. * More common than it should be. * Charge at the start. Leaders The Good Leaders * Can inspire people to do better. * People want them to be leader. * Great strategies that are creative, more so than others (cough cough, camping, cough cough) ** When basing, actually creates a decent base that is not a camp-fest and encourages use for cover rather than use for hiding. * Mediocre to pro. ** Usually good in combat. ** Trustworthy. ** Impossible to find. ** Inspires teammates, while respecting the enemy team. ** Usually is a leader in a group and not just a spontaneous leader The Bad Leaders * Selfish, narcissistic, arrogant and ignorant. ** Claims to be leader. * Terrible strategies, which is only camping. * Yelling to do better. * Poor grammar. * Beginner - Mediocre in skills. ** Not that good in combat. * Blaming the team instead of themselves which is taking responsibility (but they aren't in the first place). ** You can stop these players by saying "Will you take responsibility if we lose? and will you suffer for us?". Most of the time this will make them stop and (sometimes) quit. * Can have soldiers converting to the other team. * Cowardly and hides behind the front lines. * Toxic. * Common. * Holds disobeying teammates at 'gunpoint'. * will call people who give up cowards * will try to make a line battle but fail Group Leaders * Leads a group/or makes a company. * Doesn't try to lead the whole team. * Can have very loyal and skillful soldiers. * May use Blood and Iron to train their soldiers or to recruit. * Can easily win battle with experience. * Very Rare. The Tryhards Commandos * Hides in a place before destroying their enemies. * Might be Pro/God in skills. Stealthers * Officer or sapper. * Rare in appearance. * Picks off lone enemies. * Hides in bushes, bases and houses. * Confused with campers. * Medium to pro. Assassins * Long ranged version of the stealther. * Part sniper. * Pro in skills. Pro Sappers * Knows how to make advanced structures. * Part rambo. * Part strategist. * Pro in skills. Psycho Axe Murderers * Pro Sapper's deranged cousin. * Will be partisan if it is available. * Will have Hand axe, Sapper's Axe, Or Branch in swinging position at all times. * Can be out CQCed if you utilize blocking correctly. * Medium to God in skills. * Lonesome. * Either disturbingly silent or yelling. Duellists * Rarely uses gun. * Calls gun users "Tryhards". * Destroys you in melee. * Usually Officer. * Master in skills. * Always be flexin'. Professional Players * Can kill 5-6 or more people ALONE. * Always has strategies. * Pro or God in skills. * Legendary. * Can be called a hacker. * Can utilize the majority of classes. (BY THAT I MEAN NOT JUST CAVALRY ONLY) Escapist * Tries to flank enemy base alone. * Gets a single kill, and runs through the enemy base. * Kills 2 people during their escape. * Comes back, and then kills everyone still alive in the base The Roleplayers Soup Kingdom * Soup Sellers that are armed and ready to fight to turn the game into a roleplay. * Soup store competitions. * One of the remaining pacifist species. * Usually mediocre skills. * Frequent. * Usually are sappers who create elaborate bases/ "shops". * Will counter-hunt Pacifist Hunters if threatened. * Often receive hate and are hunted by people who don't want to join their shops. * Favorite map is usually Falenty due to the market. * Remember that some of the soup sellers can trick you to their location and get killed! * Often chant the soup army war cry: "SOUP HEIL". * Sometimes jerks that hold up the game * or will surrender or fight when they are the last person * RobloxScreenShot20180222_122951125.png RobloxScreenShot20180320_123425152.png RobloxScreenShot20180320_123431978.png Tea Kingdom * British soldiers pretending to sell tea instead of soup. * Exclusive to maps featuring the UK. * Mediocre. * Legendary. * Pacifist Hunters * Usually stuck in an eternal conflict with the Soup Army. * Either absolute jerks who cannot fathom the fact that some people enjoy not killing each other, or people who try to preserve the combat-heavy gameplay that Blood and Iron is famous for. ** Basically either raging kids or respectable, decent players. * Mediocre-God in skills. * Common, but only when the Soup Army or Pacifists exist. Bad Pacifists * People who choose not to play the game and be friendly to all players in the game, although mostly musicians. * Runs away instead of surrendering. * Sometimes helpful, though they don't kill they do (accidentally) help the team with reload buffs and sometimes will go in front of a player when reloading to protect them. ** Note: ''These should not be confused with musicians following teammates in order to buff them and support them in combat. * Near-Extinct, however they are having a resurgence. I suggest we make it a brief one. * Hates pacifist killers, will force convert people to pacifism. '''Good Pacifists' * Understands that people play Blood & Iron for the combat. * When caught, will surrender and hope for the best. * Starts Discord (or whatever other service) group and create private server just for friendly roleplay in order to not disrupt normal players games. * When playing with others who play for combat, plays with them and does not push their pacifistic views on them. * Understands that game is focused on killing, accepts that people are going to kill them. Musician Army * Pretending to be a pacifist band. * Extremely Rare. * Merely disguised as Pacifists. * Can be a Mediocre or Pro/God in skills. Flying People * Always vote for maps that support cavalry. * Abuses the horse flying glitch to fly to the sky. * Usually a hussar. * Usually a bugler. * Pretends to be a god, Santa or something unreal with magical powers. * Can be easily taken down by riflemen. * Usually dancing on top of the horse and playing their bugle. * Extremely Rare. * Can delay the round for a few minutes if they are the last player alive in a team. * Sometime teaches other how to do the glitch. Holy People *Always vote for Plancenoit, La Rothiere, Unterlaichling, and Falenty for the churches. *Pretends to be a priest or something. *Either pacifists or pacifist hunters. **Pacifist skills are mostly Mediocre. **Pacifist Hunter skills are Mediocre to Pro. *Does stereotypical christian things like: confessions, exorcisms, and yelling DEUS VULT INFIDEL. *Always have a contingent of Patriots ready to "remove kebab". (cannot be killed by normal anti-roleplay) *Sometimes are bagpipers and set funerals for the Christians *Note that some "Mass" can be turned out to be a trap so do not get fooled! *Host church services in an attempt to bring peace Historian * Keep telling everyone about the real history. ** Can sometimes be annoying. * Mediocre-Expert in skills. ** Usually type too much and end up getting shot while talking. * Keeps correcting everybody's mistakes. * Often comes into conflict with "Historians" * Rare. Dishonorable Back-Stabbers * Pretends to be pacifist/ musician to gain your trust or not to be killed * Will 100% of time stab you or your friends in the back * Will 20% of the time everytime kill you (which means 120% of the time) * Can be in any country and usually a musician * Common * Never trust musicians * Oh look, here is a musician coming to me right now, he seems to want to be friend and WHATA aGgHH-- * Ignore the instructions above. You can trust us. * Ignore the statement above. It's just a comedic joke. Miscellaneous Scouts * Usually Cavalry or Sharpshooters. * Scouts for enemies ahead. * Mediocre-Pro in skills. Wild Scotsmen *Always play Great Britain. *Are mostly Bagpipers except for the occasional "TITANIUM PISTOL" black watch officers. *Head-on-Chargers. *Follow other Scotsmen. *Skills range from Good to Pro. * Really gutsy and suicidal. * Always yelling. Combat/Rambo Sappers * Rushes with axe, always. * Good or Pro in skills. * Probably doesn't build at all (but sometimes builds small defenses like Pandora's box to kill whatever remains of the enemy team. ** Really lucky. * Pretty rare. * Can be countered when teamed up on or when shot from a distance. Snipers * Shoots you from across the map. * Will usually pull amazing feats of accuracy. * Probably performs dark magic. * Usually a loadout of rifleman. * Can easily clutch. * Master-God in skills. * Legendary; once-in-a-lifetime instance. Patriots * Often praises their Faction while Taunting Rival Faction. * A "Patriot" Player type can say either "Glory to (insert faction)" or in A German-speaking Faction "(insert German Faction two times) über alles". If playing as France, they always say "Vive La France" or (If they don't know French very well) "Viva la France". * Will spam chat with cheers and glories when they win, and justifications when they lose. * May be either Newbie, Mediocre-skilled or Pro/God in skills. * Common. Partisans * Might carry either a Ranged Weaponry or Melee Weaponry. * Available to Russian Empire, Duchy of Warsaw faction. * (Melee Fighters) Sneaks at the enemy or even charging till they die. * (Ranged Fighters) Might be either a Sniper or a Back up to a Melee Fighter. * Might be Newbie-Pro in Skills. * Probably praises our lord and savior, The Branch. * Common. Flankers * Usually Rifleman. * Usually Sharpshooters. * Usually Cavalry * Can destroy a whole team alone. * Can be strategist. * Good against campers. * Weak against Counter-Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Counter-Flankers * Usually Rifleman. * Usually Sharpshooters. * Stays close to their team. * Protect their team mates from Flankers. * Usually Flankers as well. * Good against Flankers. * Good to God in skills. Roof-climbers * Sappers: Builds "Stairs" to climb a building's roof. * Rankers: Acts as Sharpshooters. * Note: Roof-climbing can be a reliable tactic on some maps. * Mediocre to pro. Non-English Speaking Players * Usually speaks Russian, Spanish or German. * Sometimes speaks English. * Rare. * Beginner to pro. 'Silent Players' * Never talks. ** Often listening to the in-game music or their own. *Wild card. **Beginner to God. **Rare. Strategists * Often confused with Campers. * Lacking in skill but tries to do what is best for their team. * Uses informational tips in order to influence their team. * Has an idea of most maps and how to get the best of a terrain/landscape. * Very rare. 'Pro Cavalrymen' * May use cavalry almost all time. * Are PRO or GOD in skills. * Most of the time/always hit a victim while on horse. * They will dodge stakes, bayonets, and bullets just to stab you. * Usually use hussars. * Are very hard to shoot at, because they just begin dancing in front of you. * They can be good even when off horseback. * Know how to counter every anti-cavalry tactic you may use. * Rare. Anti-Cavalrymen * Usually sapper, ranker, or pikemen/lancers off horse. * Always build a lot of stakes to kill horses. (If sapper) * When they encounter a cavalry, they sit down and bayonet to instant kill the horse. (If ranker) * Pretends to talk or be busy with something else then turns around and stabs the horse. (If Pikemen or lancers (if horse is dead). * Good - God in skills. * Rare. Companies * These people always try to get at least 2 people attracted and form a company. * They'll do line battles which sometime can be good to the team. * Mediocre - Pro in skills. * Extremely Rare. Actors * Usually try to dress up like enemy team's rankers. * Pretend to be one of them. * Wait for the perfect time to strike. * Good - God in skills * Very Rare. * Usually kill multiple enemies. Surrenderers * Surrenders at beginning of game. * Walks into enemy base, expecting not to be killed. * Complains about war crime after being killed. * Noob - Beginniner in skills. * Uncommon. The one person who picks the map in the bottom right corner. * Extremely rare * Probably doesn't exist. * If you have any information on this elusive person please contact us. Trivia This is the only page that got revamped multiple (too many) times. Category:Extra Category:Fanbase-related pages